


Giggling, Drawing, Nude

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Drawing, M/M, Multi, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt</p>
<p>Giggling. Drawing. Nude.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Steve convinces Bucky and Tony to pose nude and Tony can't stop giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggling, Drawing, Nude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> This is from and for I_Kill_Zombies  
> the full prompt was  
> Giggle, Drawing, Nude.  
> Steve has convinced Tony and Bucky to pose for him so he can draw them, but someone is nude and someone is giggling.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“Come on.” Steve pleads “We already have sex and have seen each other naked so why can’t I draw you?” Tony and Bucky share a look.

“Steve.” Tony starts “It’s not that-“

“I’ll do it.” Bucky interrupts

“What? I thought we were on the same page as no!”

“Yay!” Steve cheers and turns to Tony “Come on, Tony.”

“It won’t be the same without you.” Bucky grins and Tony rolls his eyes

“Fine.” Tony huffs “When?”

Steve just grins

 

“Okay, so Bucky you just lay next to Tony and yeah…” Steve direct Bucky into the perfect pose. “Like that. And Tony you just… Perfect.” Steve nods as Tony and Bucky hold each other. Tony snickers.

“What?” Bucky asks

“Nothing.” Tony says surprising a laugh

Steve gets his drawing stuff set up and Tony starts snickering again.

“Clearly it’s not nothing.” Bucky look to him. “What so funny?”

“It’s nothing, really.” But Tony can’t help the giggle that comes out of his mouth

“Tony.” Steve says “Stop giggling.” Tony just stats giggling again.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asks getting self-conscious.

“Oh no, sweetie it’s not you.” Tony laughs

“Is it me?” Steve asks

“Kinda.” Tony snickers “I mean it’s not like your drawing yourself.” Tony laughs “So I’m just wondering why you’re naked too.” Tony starts laughing as Bucky looks over and Steve looks down. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love it when you’re nude… but I just find I funny. Usually the artist is clothed.”

“That’s true.” Bucky says with a snort.

“Well you guys are naked so I figured I should be naked.” Steve shrugs “Should I go put pants on?”

“NO!” Tony and Bucky shouts making Steve laugh

“Yeah I didn’t think so. Now stop moving.” Tony rubs his back against Bucky suggestively. And Bucky stifles a moan.

“No! I’m drawing you. You can’t have sex yet.” Steve protests

“I dunno. Both of you are naked. It’s a little distracting.” Tony mumbles. Bucky nods rubbing up against Tony now.

“Stop it.” Steve protests

“Why? From the looks of it, you don’t want us to.” Bucky smirks and Steve groans

“Fine, but I’m drawing you after.” Steve says walking over

“Deal.” Tony and Bucky says at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry it's short, i didn't think i could make this a really long one.
> 
> As always feel free to leave me a prompt. I have like 5 to do i think, but i'll get to it, no worries.


End file.
